Contemporary audio that is recorded for playback is typically configured in a studio setting by a developer or team of developers. This may apply to music, or as a combination of dialog, music and/or other sounds in the audio track that accompanies a game or movie. In general, the product developer has professional equipment such as a mixing board, sound meters and so on that are useable to adjust and set the recorded audio output to what he or she believes is an optimal listening experience.
However, when a consumer uses the product, it is rarely in an environment that comes close acoustically to the studio setting. For example, different users have different types and quality of speakers, positioned at different angles and/or heights, the number of speakers a user has may vary, and so on. Different users also have different acoustics in their listening environments, whether because of different flooring, furniture types and furniture positioning, walls, windows, drapes or blinds, room dimensions and so forth that each change the acoustics in a given environment. Still further, some users may set up their speakers incorrectly, e.g., wire left and right and/or front or back speakers in reverse.